Fearless
by ChocolateVodka
Summary: It's bad enough dealing with demons in Sengoku Jidai. But in the present too? Wait a minute...Sesshoumaru? What are you doing here?
1. Oh Crap

Fearless

Disclaimer: Me not owning Inuyasha. At all. I'm poor, and sad. Hug Me!

Chapter 1: AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Hi. I'm Kagome. And here is some common sense for those of you who lack any at this present time.

Sesshoumaru is a scary guy.

Like, "make you stand there like those idiot kids in the horror movies do with that deer caught in the headlights look" scary. Like hell froze over with one glance from Mr. Apathetic and they're now thinking of hosting the next winter Olympics there. And by they I mean…uh those people that decide those kinds of they "things". Like, Freddy Krueger going to "Hollywood Nails" for a Mani/Pedi with Chucky.

Shudder

So yeah, he's the kind of guy your mother would warn you about if she had the proper imagination to do so. Unfortunately, she didn't and now you have to suffer for it.

Especially when you're a 15 year old school girl traveling back 500 years into the past collecting some sacred jewel shards with a temperamental half demon, a lecherous monk, a kickass tajiya with firecat accessory (no batteries required), a fuzz ball kitsune, and trying to survive while undead girlfriend's try to steal your soul, creepy self made half demons are uber power hungry shard stealing jerks, and said half demon's scary half brother tries to kill you!

Yeah, that commen sense. Not really helping much.

And it's just plain stupidity to think that demons wouldn't have survived to my present day. I mean, How dumb could I get? They ARE immortal after all. Which is why coming back from the warring states era after fighting (more like barely surviving) the good fight I run smack into a present day Sesshoumaru grinning down at me while I'm struggling to get out of the well. Wearing an Armani Suit no less.

Can we say heart attack?

…and a sudden need to pee VERY badly?

Sorry this is so short. I just thought this up randomly, and decided to see where it would go. I'm sure more will pop up sooner or later. Reviews are much appreciated!


	2. When ya gotta go

So, I'm back now with the second part of this…whatever it is. Don't really know what I'm going with it, but you guys seem to enjoy it. So what the Hay! It's not just for horses after all.

Oh! And thanks for the lovely reviews! They keep me motivated.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Not even a widdle bit. It's sad really. Please don't sue. I'm dirt poor.

Chapter 2

**Kagome POV**

Yeah…Kagome again. You know, the reincarnation of the great and powerful miko who is currently dragging her stinky undead ass all over creation with her disgusting soul stealers.

And yes, I do mean stinky. In fact, that word is a bit TOO nice for her. I pride myself on being honest (unlike a certain ZOMBIE), and the truth will set me free dag nabit! The woman reeks! I mean, being dead for fifty years has got to leave a lot to be desired as far as hygiene goes. I'd throw water on her (Ha! Like that would help), but then she'd probably do her best wicked witch of the west routine.

…which now that I think about it would solve a lot of problems. But then a certain hanyou with the oh so _wonderful _"sunny" disposition would become even more temperamental.

I'm seriously starting to wonder if Kikyo didn't shoot an arrow up his ass as well. It would explain a lot.

Stupid soul sucking harpy.

And what IS the deal with those things anyway? I highly doubt their only there to help her ruin people's after lives. She likes touching them too much…if you know what I mean.

Oh…don't look at me like that. Like you never thought about it. Well, maybe you haven't. Actually, I don't really know why I did. Ok, Ew!

Of course, after that long spiel about Kikyo's sexual tendencies :shudder: I think it's time to get back to me and my very VERY current dilemma.

Sesshoumaru.

:blink:

Right.

Who is still grinning at me, holding me up by the wrist, and still wearing Armani.

:blink:

Oh, this is intelligent. How about some actual words Kagome? Hm?

"Uh…"

Yeah, a real ice breaker there. That's some smooth talking there. Oh yeah, just call me Ms. Suave and Sophisticated…Not!

At some point I ended up standing on my own two feet looking rather stupidly at his lordship's gorgeous person…WAIT A MINUTE! DID I JUST SAY GORGEOUS?

Hold the phone!

:re reads last few lines:

Ack! I did. I mean…I didn't! It all lies! Lies!

…but he does look good in that suit. :drool:

"If you would kindly refrain from drooling on this Sesshoumaru it would be greatly appreciated. And yes, I do look good in this suit." He's mocking me! Smug bastard. Oh, but why does his voice have to sound so damn sexy? The man is freaking perfect.

Oh crap! I said that out loud?

"Yes, you did"

Shit! Ok girl! Breathe! In and out. In and out. Everything's fine. Everything's great. I'm one with the universe. I'm sitting Inuyasha. Osuwari :snicker:

So, now that I've somewhat composed myself, I decide to get down to business. Just what the hell is Fluffy doing here?

:Growl: "Don't call me that."

Eep! "Ok fine!" I grumped, "since I obviously can't keep my private thoughts private, what exactly are you doing here?"

He stared at me so intensely that I nearly pissed my pants right then and there. It's really not fair that he's so hot. It's gotta be against the law or something. Ok Kags! I need to think of something un sexy about him so I can deal with his scary hotness.

But who the hell could do that while looking him the eye. Those gorgeous eyes! Such a piercing golden yellow. Wait…yellow. Like pee. Which I really wish I was doing right now.

Haha! Sesshoumaru has pee pee colored eyes! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

So, while I try to quell the psycho babble going on in my head (and the snickers that sounded horribly like a busted muffler), I somehow came to the conclusion that anything he had to tell me wouldn't be a surprise. I'd take it all in stride after all. I take on youkai all the time! I'm fearless biatch! I ain't scared of no ghost…er nevermind.

I laugh in the face of danger! HA HA HA!

…at least I thought I did until he dropped this doozie on me. And boy was it a double whopper with cheese.

"Let's mate"

And of course like any self respecting miko with serious magical purifyingmojo, I did the only thing there was to do.

I peed.

…on his shoes.

…

…told ya I had to go…

* * *

Heh. Wasn't expecting THAT now were you? Anyway, reviews are appreciated. Love ya lots. Hopefully next it won't take me so long to spew out a chapter.

Ja!


	3. GrrrSmiling?

-1Holy crap! I'm back from the dead. Woo hoo! Look at me go zoom! It's been like…a year. Sorry about that. I kinda forgot I was in the middle of writing something and I had another story but I totally lost it. Oh well. All the more reason to get this show on the road.

Disclaimer: Me no own Inuyasha or fluffy face with the pee pee colored eyes. Too bad :_tear:_

**Fearless**

**Chapter 3**

**Kagome POV**

Oh hell…I peed on his shoes…

"You peed on this Sesshoumaru's shoes"

_twitch_

No shit Sherlock. Do you like stating the obvious after I have so generously done so for you? Apparently Fluffy-chan here should've been a parrot youkai instead of a dog. Maybe if I give him a cracker he'll go away and peck at someone else's brain. Because mine has obviously leaked out of my head and made a nice plopping sound on the floor.

"Um…oops?"

His eyebrow twitched…God I hate that.

"Ooook then. I'm really REALLY sorry!"

It twitched again. In fact, his entire face just ticked. _Oh crap. I am SO dead._ At least I thought so anyway. But of course Mr. Unpredictable did something that I least suspected…again.

He…_cue dramatic music_…DUN DUN DUN!

…

Smiled.

His face somehow contorted (with some serious effort I must say) into a genuine smile. It was magnificent! Stupendous! Amazing! Wonderful! Incredibly Sexy!

…and it scared the shit outta me.

That bastard.

"This Sesshoumaru is no bastard. You can however, reserve that title solely to my half-wit brother"

"…"

Yeah, still in shock if you hadn't noticed. Not to mention the fact that I just had an :_cough cough:_ accident on Sir "talks-about-himself-in-the-third-person" a lot's shoes. And why the bloody hell is he still smiling? At me?

"Well well miko. It seems that you know more about Inuyoukai mating rituals than I thought. And I'll take it that you more than eager to…copulate with this Sesshoumaru" …and still smiling. The smug ass.

Ok, I've had enough of this. It's time to put my foot down dag nabit. He can't keep surprising me like this! I am woman. Hear me roar. Like a lioness baby! He can't keep me down! Not with his piercing, gorgeous, golden pee pee colored eyes….

Which got me into this mess in the first place…literally.

A big yellow puddle on his shoes.

Did I say lioness?

_Meeeoow?_

Wait a damn minute. Did he say I wanted to COPULATE with him? Hold the freakin' phone!

"Ok First of all! My name is Kagome! Ka-Go-Me! And will you stop referring to yourself in the third person? I know your name is ridiculously long and all that but I'm sure after a few centuries you'd remember it! And what the hell are you talking about Inuyoukai mating rituals? I haven't done anything like that! I sure as hell don't want to copulate with you! Last time I checked, we were enemies! Yeah! You….evil! Me…Not so much! And will you stop smiling! What the hell is so funny?"

So now I'm huffing and puffing and hardly about to blow the well house down and more likely to have an asthma attack when this gorgeous hunk of jerk face decides to stoop to my level.

"Well isn't it obvious Kagome?"

Breathe woman! Breathe! But Gods…he smells so good.

"Huh?"

"You peed in this…my shoes"

"Uh ….so?"

"You marked me as your territory. And since I've already decided that you're mine all that's left to be done is to consummate our bond"

And again…I did what any self respecting miko would do in this situation.

I passed out like a pansy girl.


End file.
